


pink, like your brain

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: "You're not exactly...subtle, at the moment.”"About what?""About Akira."
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Escapril [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	pink, like your brain

**Author's Note:**

> super super mild spoilers for august in p5r

"Um, if you don't mind me saying..."

"Huh?" Ryuji asks, eyes trained on the long line up for poorly made snow cones.

"You're not exactly...subtle, at the moment.”

"About what?"

"About Akira."

"Okay," he says distantly, before whipping his head towards Yusuke. "Wait, what? What! What do you mean?"

Yusuke gives a small smile, still cradling his food in his hand (lovingly bought by Ryuji and Akira). "You haven't stopped staring at him this whole time."

"Well, that's-that's because I know he doesn't do good in crowds and the heat. I mean, look at him!" They watch as Akira once again wipes the sweat across his face, looking not too far from passing out. "He didn’t even bring shorts to Tokyo, Yusuke. He's gonna die out here. I've gotta look out for him."

"And while you're looking out for him," Yusuke says. "You haven't touched your kebab, despite the fact that that's why we're here at all."

"Oh yeah?" Ryuji chomps half of his kebab and chews smugly. "...I forgot there was a stick."

Yusuke sighs as Akira finally approaches them, drenched in sweat but happily showcasing his newly acquired snowcone. "Hey, look what I—" It slips out of his sweaty hands, Morgana screeching as it hits the grass. "Motherfu—"

"Crap, I think I got a splinter in my mouth," Ryuji groans.

Yusuke rubs his temples. Maybe they were made for each other, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me playing persona 5 and half of persona 5 royal to realize that Akira, despite his backflips and annoying smirks, is a massive dork and loser and absolutely not as cool as he thinks he is


End file.
